Distrust
by Bloody White Rose786
Summary: Temari moved to Konoha in her freshmen year. One year later, she finds herself mesmerized by a beautiful Hyuuga female, named Hinata. Hinata is having troubles with her sexuality to Temari's disappointment. Can she change it? AU, yuri and yaoi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

Yaoi and yuri included, pairings are TemaHina as main and NaruSasu as side. One straight mentioning every here and there, KibaIno. My best friend is writing a fanfic that is in relation to this incase we have yaoi or yuri haters. Her's is called 'Dishonesty' and is a KibaIno. Rated M for possible citrus and language usage. Hope you enjoy the fic!

**Prologue thing… I guess**

Hinata, the shy, timid girl who no one notices. The punk rocker with a gentle soul. She knew everything about everybody, and yet no one even knew she existed.

Temari, the tough blonde metal chick with a dangerous temper. If she flicked someone in the head for insulting her, a murder rumor was spread about her. She had few friends and knew even fewer people in her grade.

Hinata, for a while now, had been keeping a close eye on a girl. It was rather odd to her, as she'd only gotten to know peoples' hobbies and what they were into, and then she'd drop them and watch someone else. This particular blonde girl, however, made Hinata crave for more information.


	2. Tears Don't Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking down the pale sidewalk with headphones in her ears, Hinata was lost in thought about her latest dream. The girl could never remember her dreams when the sun rose each and every morning so it was awkward having even remembered a dream, let alone it be about that spiky haired blonde girl.

She shook her head and let her thoughts sink into the words of Papa Roach. Keeping her head down she approached her destination: Konohagakure High School. She sighed out loud and turned down the volume of her mp3 player and started counting the number of paces it took her to reach the school that was a distance of one block away now, '46… 47… 48… 49-' she was suddenly knocked backwards onto her butt leaning on her arms.

"Oh, sorry," came a voice from above her. Hinata looked up and flushed a light pink. Temari, wearing a slightly baggy black _My Chemical Romance_ shirt with tight dark blue jeans and plain black shoes, was standing above her, hand stretched outwards in assistance.

Hinata shakily took the slightly tanned hand and recovered to her feet, thankful to still have a grip on her books. "Forgive me…" Hinata bowed slightly toward the blonde girl, staring absently at the gap on the ground between the two. It was Hinata's fault for running into Temari for all she thought.

"It's no problem," Temari said, and brushed a hand at Hinata assuring it was no big deal. Hinata raised her head only to see the girl walking into the school doors.

"She noticed me…" Hinata thought. She took the bugs out of her ears and walked inside of the building. It was the first day of school and Hinata was sure it was going to be the same as any other.

Her footsteps were silent as she walked down the lonely hallway to the auditorium, which, also, was very empty. Hinata had come early.

Once in the auditorium, Hinata took a seat in the very back of the last two rows of seats. There were two columns of seats going about 40 or more seats lining up and down the room with about 20 seats in each row.

Hinata had heard some laughing coming from somewhere else in the area. She looked up and scanned the large room. She laid her eyes on the three bodies in the middle of the second column and recognized them as Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari.

The timid girl watched the three carefully as they talked among one another. Temari had her back to Hinata facing Naruto and Sasuke who were seated in that order. Sasuke put his chin down on Naruto's shoulder listening to the two blondes talk. The Uzumaki and Temari were best friends and had been since Temari moved into Konoha in the middle of the previous year; their freshmen year. Temari, temper or not, grew close to Naruto very quickly, and for only one reason at first: he was gay.

Hinata listened intently to the three.

"Naruto- kun…" Sasuke cooed gently, "Naruto- kun…" he slipped his arms over the arms rest that was separating the two and firmly latched his two hands together over Naruto's abdomen.

"What Sasu- kun?" Naruto responded quietly turning his head so the boys were cheek against cheek.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend's cheek, "Nothing, I just love saying your name _Naruto- kun_."

Naruto pecked softly at the young Uchiha's lips and patted his hand on his lap, beckoning Sasuke to take the empty space. Sasuke obeyed and sat on the Uzumaki's lap rest his forehead in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Temari sighed, "You guys are so lucky to have each other. It seems like you can never be sad when you're around each other, and you never fight. It's like you guys were made for each other," the two smiled at the compliment and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, latching fingers with him, "I hope I can find my love soon," she continued, dreamily, staring in envy at the boys.

"Temari, it took me and Sasuke forever to find out we loved each other. We were always fighting then," Sasuke looked up at Naruto and sat up straight facing him. Their eyes mixed, blue and black and a smile appeared on Sasuke's face before he leaned in and kissed the whiskered blonde then resumed resting back in his position on Naruto, "Actually that's exactly how we got together," he continued putting his head on Sasuke's, "no questions about it. There was just something in that first kiss… and we just knew."

Temari put her feet on the seat and rested her arms across her knees, "But I've never kissed anyone," she paused, "how do I know when I have the right person?"

"You just… know… I guess. This person could be your worst enemy, your best friend, and there's the possibility you haven't run into that person yet."

The auditorium started to fill and Hinata was no longer able to tune into their conversation. The first person Hinata saw walk into the room was a blonde girl. She remembered her as Yamanaka Ino, a girl whose best friend was a shonen that looked like her quite a bit. After maybe 5 minutes the large room had become packed with bodies. After all of the buses were unloaded and gone the principal, Tsunade, stood waiting at the speaking stand for everyone to quiet down.

"Shuddap, ya brats! Now let's just get homerooms set alright? Miss Shizune's…" Tsunade's voice was loud and rang throughout the room.

Hinata managed to tune out everything else. She waited to hear her homeroom so she could find her locker and get the day started.

Hinata was hardly paying attention when her name was assigned to Shizune's room. She was lucky she was paying attention after her name was announced, "You eight will meet Miss Shizune in the art room promptly."

Absent mindedly she walked down the crowded hallways, sifting through everyone like a ghost. She was suddenly thrown back once again just like that morning. This time she didn't fall; instead, there was a firm grasp reaching around her waist.

Hinata's eyes were closed as she was preparing for impact, "You didn't fall that time," Hinata's eyes shot open and met beautiful black eyes. It was Temari again. Hinata blushed furiously when Temari brought the pale lavender eyes girl closer to put her in balance.

"Do you know where Shizune's room is?" the blonde asked. Hinata nodded but didn't move. With their eyes still in contact, Temari still hadn't let go. Hinata couldn't look away or move. "Hey," Temari said loudly waving her hand in front of Hinata's face, "hey chickie you okay?" The timid girl was released, but she still couldn't break the eye contact as she nodded again. "Could you show me where Shizune's room is please?" the blonde asked again.

Hinata blinked her eyes to break eye contact and started walking towards their homeroom. They finally reached Shizune's room. Hinata entered and scanned the room as she took an available seat next to Ino in the back of the room, "M-may I sit here?"

"You can sit wherever you want, Hinata; yeah," was the reply from the blue eyed girl. In the classroom, so far, were Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburano Shino, Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Temari.

Hinata felt a light tap on her shoulder coming from Ino. She looked up but Ino didn't reply as Shizune started speaking, "If I may have everyone's attention please?" silence was spread about the room as they waited for their teacher to continue, "Thank you. I realize that none of you want assigned seating, but to limit the talking, I think it's necessary. So I've come up with a seating chart."

Hinata waited for her name to be called, again, just like in the auditorium, she blocked everything else out. Finally her name was said, "Okay… this will be Hyuuga Hinata and Temari of the Sand." Both girls were quiet at first while Temari was seated next to the Hyuuga. Temari was mesmerizing the shy girl. Watching the way her tight black and gray striped shirt heaved and settled with Hinata's slow, steady, breathing. Watching her thin, long legs shake slightly from being pulled together so harshly in tight gray pants (shaking from being nervous if that gets confusing). Her navy blue hair short in the back and long in the front. Her bangs were just above her eyes. This girl was very pretty. "So what kind of music do you like?" the blonde repeated.

"Punk rock, rock, gothic rock, and metal…"the girl whispered, "what about you?" she asked.

"I'm the same, but you don't sound like much of the rocker type- of- girl. Who's your favorite artist?"

"_Slipknot_, _Papa Roach_, _System of a Down_, _Evanescence_, and _Dope_," she replied quietly.

"Oooh I love those bands! Do you like _Metallica_?"

"Yeah."

"_Linkin Park_?"

"Yeah."

"_Breaking Benjamin_?"

"Yes… I like them a lot," the shy girl replied.

"Okay… not rock, how about _T.a.T.U_?" the blonde interrogated.

"Oh yes, they're very good." All was true, she didn't show it ever, but Hinata was a huge rocker.

"Sweet," the taller girl said, "you wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch? I could meet you at your locker," she offered.

Hinata was taken aback by such a quick invitation. Not only that but how this girl could even notice her. Nonetheless she nodded and smiled a gentle smile.

426. That was her locker number. It hadn't taken her long to remember where it was. She turned the corner of the hallway and looked toward her locker where she saw Temari, standing casually against the locker two away from her own, obviously her locker.

Temari looked up and smiled at Hinata. She looked genuinely happy to see her. Hinata opened her locker and threw her books in, then slammed it shut looking at Temari, beckoning her to take lead. Temari did so and they both walked to lunch.

"Where are we sitting?" Hinata asked while they were standing in the lunch line.

The blonde pointed at a table on the far end of the commons, "do you see that table where the blonde boy with the whiskers on his cheeks and black haired boy with a raven- like hair style are sitting?" the timid girl nodded, "That table, tell the boys you're a friend of mine okay?" again Hinata nodded and walked over to the table.

Temari smiled after the beautiful lavender eyed skinny before hearing a loud 'clank' coming from behind her; obviously a tray being dropped on a table. Out of natural reaction she shot around to see who did it. She saw Yamanaka Ino plop down in a seat next to Deidara who started shoving food in his face. She watched as Ino repeatedly turned around and then quickly turn back forward. After watching Ino do this twice Temari realized who she kept watching. It was Inuzuka Kiba. Temari snickered when Ino was caught by the boy and spun around at the speed of light; her face was red from blush.

Hinata approached the table shyly and with caution and hesitated as she waited for the boys to notice her standing there.

The two boys looked up from their trays, "I'm… er… a friend of Temari- chan," she whispered.

Naruto smiled at her, "Oh okay, go ahead, take a seat." They were all silent waiting for Temari. Hinata made eye contact with neither of the boys.

A tray was dropped on the table next to Hinata and all three watched her jump, "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump," Temari said loudly.

"It's okay," Hinata spoke a little bit louder than before.

"So… what's your name?" Temari asked, embarrassed she hadn't known before.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the shy girl answered.

"Hinata… that's a pretty name, I'm Temari," the blonde girl said. Accidentally the two girls made eye contact again and neither could look away. "So how come you're not eating?" Temari finally said looking down at her food.

"I… don't eat school food, and I forgot to pack a lunch today," Hinata resumed whispering.

"Mmm," Temari said, it was really all she could say having her mouth full of food already.

The three finished their lunches quickly and went to dump their trays. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to return to the table. Out of no where Sasuke asked, "Do you like Temari, Hinata?" The boys held hands under the table waiting for a reply.

"Yes, she is a very nice and polite girl. Do you not like her?"

"No no, that's not what we're saying. Do you have a little crush on Temari is what we're wondering," Naruto repeated for his boyfriend.

"Oh no! Of course not! What would you think that?" Hinata replied quickly turning a little pink in the cheeks.

"We noticed," the Uchiha began, "that every time you two looked at each other or she talks to you, you turned the colour you are now." Hinata looked down from the two boys making them giggle.

Temari returned to the table, and looked at Hinata with one eyebrow cocked. The boys were beaming at the girl and she was staring at her shoes. "Hey Hinata," Temari put her hand on the navy blue haired girl's shoulder, making her flush a deep red which in turn made the boys across the circle table struggle to hold in laughter, "you okay?" Hinata nodded shyly and Temari sat down.

After a bit of silence Temari remembered she hadn't introduced the boys to Hinata, "Oh yeah, Hinata, this is Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is the blonde one and clearly Sasuke is the other."

Hinata looked up at the boys and nodded. "Whoa Hinata! Are you sick? You're face is really red!" Temari turned the girl towards her and pressed her lips on her forehead. Hinata's eyes widened and she listened as Naruto and his boyfriend chuckle, trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. "You seem fine," Temari said loudly when she'd finally removed her lips, "how do you feel?"

"I'm… f-fine Temari- chan… th-thank you," Hinata stuttered.

"Okay, well we have five minutes left of lunch if you wanna go to the nurses office quick," the blonde offered.

"No, no really I'm okay," she pursed her lips and looked up at the two boys who were snickering at her. The bell rang and Hinata was thankful for that.

They walked back to their lockers, Temari and Hinata ahead of Sasuke and Naruto. They arrived at their lockers, gathered their things, and parted to separate classes. The only classes the blonde had with her new timid friend were study hall and homeroom at the beginning and end of the day.

Sitting in her class of physics in the back she was lost in thought again about her dream. For the third time that day she jumped. This time she didn't blush, she just looked quickly in the direction that the tap on her shoulder came from. She just happened to look up at a beaming Sasuke. "Can I sit here?" he gestured at the empty seat next to her. Hinata just nodded.

Sasuke sat there staring at her. Hinata cocked a brow at the boy, "What?"

Sasuke smiled and shook his head closing his eyes, "Just thinking," he said smirking.

"Of what?"

"Of what you and Temari would look like together." The poor Hyuuga blushed and received a chuckle from the raven sitting next to her. "You like her," he finally looked at her again, "don't deny it. You can't deny your loved ones."

"But I…" she started but couldn't continue, instead she decided to ask a question, "How did you know you loved Naruto?" she asked.

His smile faded and his eyes were filled with a dreamy- like cloud that seemed to have swept over him, "I remember one day I had a peculiar daydream about him. I stopped picking fights with him, but not on purpose. I realized more and more everyday when I couldn't see him I was in a bad mood. Everyday he'd be gone from school was another day wasted from my panic. I always worried about him. I always wanted to talk to him, but when I got the chance… I didn't know what to say. Then came the one day I'll never forget. We were in Phy. Ed. in the locker rooms alone. Naruto suddenly came up behind me shoulders. He said he was going to ask me a question or something. Anyway, I turned around apparently too fast, and… we kissed. We pulled away in shock but then Naruto pulled me back into him, his arms around me, and kissed me again. I guess… that kiss just had something on us both," Sasuke finished.

"Did he like you before that time or was it just the kiss?" Hinata asked very interested.

"He said he thought he liked me, but the kiss made it certain," Sasuke said snapping back to reality, "Why do you blush every time Temari looks, talks to, or touches you?"

The girl shrugged. She really didn't know. All she knew was she liked Temari's touch. Temari was supposed to be a rough person, but around her Temari was gentle and sweet.

"Do you think you like her?"

Hinata couldn't say anything. She made no attempt to respond.

"Anything at all? Have you ever just thought about her aside from everyone else?" Hinata nodded this time, "Anything else?"

Hinata hesitated. She didn't know this boy and she was opening herself up. Nevertheless she said quietly, "A dream."

"What was it?"

"Temari and I…" her voice trailed off for a moment, but she fought the hesitance and continued, "we were walking in a park. She put her arm around my waist and I didn't flinch or jump. We just kept walking and talking. Then there was a different part where we must've been at her house because I don't know this house, we were sitting on a couch listening to music. She moved behind me and lay down. Then she pulled me down on her… and I just laid there for a little while. Then out of nowhere we kissed each other," the timid girl was lightly pink.

Sasuke chuckled making Hinata look up at him.

Before Sasuke could say anything the teacher walked in and settled down in his desk to take roll call and begin class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sasuke walked home together every day after school. The Uchiha was always waiting at the door for his boyfriend. When he finally did come out to walk with Sasuke they would always give each other a kiss as if they were saying goodbye to the school that they became a couple in.

Hands latched the two boys walked down the sidewalk discussing the day, but instead of the usual school talk, their conversation drifted to Temari and Hinata.

"No doubt about it, Hinata really does like Tem," Sasuke said walking close to his boyfriend.

"Why do you say that Sasu- kun?" Naruto asked nuzzling his cheek into the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke explained Hinata's dream to his little fox, "I see, and does she deny that she likes her?" Naruto asked slowly.

"She doesn't know what she's feeling. I think we need to help her out and let her understand her feelings."

"Hmm… what are you thinking?"

"Set them up. Get Gaara and Kankuro out of Temari's house and get those two in. I just don't know what Tem will do. I don't know if she likes Hinata."

"She does," Naruto sighed.

"And how do you know this?" Sasuke shot his fox a playful glare.

Naruto smirked "She tells me everything," he replied.

"Oh? And what makes you so special teme?" he joked.

"That's seme to you, and that's why," Sasuke pouted in defeat making Naruto giggle and bring his face back up to his own to kiss his boyfriend, "Besides, I'm her best bud."

"What does that mean? What am I?" Sasuke continued to rant.

"Come now Sasuke- kun, she's always talked to me more. Help her get Hinata and you'll be at the same standards as me."

"No, you'll increase. I'm hopeless, always will be."

Naruto pushed Sasuke into a tree and kissed him, pinning him by putting his knee in between Sasuke's legs and pushing one hand on his boyfriend's tight abdominal muscles, "You're not worthless my little Sasu- kun. Don't degrade yourself," Naruto said before kissing once again earning a moan from Sasuke as he ran his finger tips against his chest just ghosting a tender nipple.

"You and your magic fingers," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto smirked satisfied and he and Sasuke continued walking home.


	3. Silver Bullet

**I am SOOOO sorry about the long wait! That shouldn't happen again... it's just that my friend Dani and I were having trouble with the convo. She never read it so she just told me to go on and submit. I see most people are stopping at the prologue and not giving the actual first chapter a try. It's funny watch the 30 more on prologue gain more everyday. Anway, i'm having trouble getting on unless it's really late and plus we're moving... again. So... i'm having those dilemas as well but i promise i will update when i can! I actually finished this chapter 3 days after posting, just the rp thing with Dani took a while. But all is well. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review please, thanks to those who have!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata woke up early the next morning. It was Friday already. The end of another week had arrived. She arose slowly form her bed stretching her arms up and then straightened her hair flat before rubbing her eyes with lingering motions. When she felt her upper body had adjusted to the slight chilliness of her room that was not covered in her midnight black comforter, she gracefully pulled the blankets to one side folding them sideways and strode over to her bathroom.

The pale girl stripped out of her clothes and twisted the two knobs of the shower, then stuck her hand out in the water spray. She repeated this process until the water was a perfect hot temperature. Hinata slid into the water and shuddered at the sudden temperature change but quickly recovered and closed her eyes letting the water stream down her body.

She reached for a bottle of coconut shampoo on a shelf above her head and squeezed a good amount on her fingertips. When she was finished washing her hair with the sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner she squirted some raspberry body wash on a clean, white wash cloth and scrubbed her body thoroughly.

When the female Hyuuga stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, she took notice to the tangy raspberry and creamy coconut mixed aroma filling the air. She quickly brushed her teeth after drying and sweeping her tight long sleeve gray shirt and light blue pants on.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom feeling contently clean and sweet smelling. She glided over to her backpack lying on the floor and picked up the white socks lying on top of it. Stumbling only once, she pulled her socks on and swiped at her backpack as she walked downstairs.

"Good morning Neji- san," Hinata said politely as she stuck a piece of toast in the toaster.

"Morning Hinata," Neji replied sleepily munching on his rice chex. They waited silently for the toaster to pop which would, without a doubt, make them both jump, prepared or not. When it finally did pop up Hinata was the only one to jump. Neji simply flinched and continued eating. Hinata swiped the toast and smeared a fair amount of creamy peanut better on the surface before munching into it.

She started walking towards the door slinging her _Night Before Christmas_ backpack onto her shoulder, "Goodbye Neji- kun," Hinata said as she watched the male Hyuuga flick his hand over his head in annoyance.

She walked to school listening to Tears Don't Fall by _Bullet for My Valentine_. She seemed to have a craving for the song as she took long, quick strides down the sidewalk.

Just as she approached the school she looked up to see a flushed Ino and a calm Kiba standing by each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying as her music was too loud. Hinata didn't seem to faze them as she walked inside of the building to the nearly empty gymnasium. She sat against the wall near the door with her book bag off and beside her and her knees tucked close to her chest.

She looked around the surrounding area and spotted three familiar bodies. Two blonde haired people and one black haired one: Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari. Before she could look down and float into a light day dream, the female blonde caught Hinata's eye and gestured her over. Hinata accepted the invitation as she picked up her backpack and shuffled over to the trio, "Good morning…" she whispered quietly.

"Hey Hinata," Temari replied while the other two decided to nod and wave as a greeting. Hinata knelt in between Temari and stared absently at the floor.

No one knew exactly what to say. The black haired girl was obviously too shy to start a conversation and the boys were clearly too tired. Sasuke was leaning on Naruto's shoulder sitting comfortably with his waist being hugged by Naruto's arm. His eyes closed, clearly not wanting to talk. Naruto seemed to be off in his own land of imagination thinking of who knows what. They left Temari to shatter the thick glass of silence, "So… what's going on this weekend?" she asked watching as Naruto flinched at her voice and Sasuke's eyes creak open slowly.

"Sleeping," the raven haired boy said laconically.

"Nothing really, that I know of. Just another boring weekend," Naruto sighed.

Temari also released a heavy sigh, "Man, we've gotta find something to do."

The bell rang right after the blonde girl's words. The group of four got up from the floor and walked to their classrooms for first period.

"So what are you doing this weekend Hinata?" Temari asked when they were seated in the back of the art room.

"Nothing," Hinata said flatly as she fingered the cuff of her gray shirt.

"I see, we should try and find something to do together this weekend, you know, just to spend some time together…" the blonde said softly. Hinata nodded and watched as Ms. Shizune moved to the front of the room starting to take role call.

Ino Yamanaka walked into the art room for the third time this year. Twice for homeroom, and once for this class. She sat down in her assigned seat and sighed.

Temari, who was sitting next to her, looked over at the blonde who was staring up at the white board waiting for their teacher to take role call. Ino opened her notebook, and started scribbling little hearts. She was writing things down in them, but covered them so Temari couldn't see.

"You don't have to try and hide them. I saw you staring at that Kiba kid the whole time during lunch yesterday." Temari looked down at her desk and traced a scratch on the surface before looking up again.

Ino looked up, a bit shocked, "What are you talking about? If anything, I should be confronting you about staring at Hinata!"

"She's my friend. I look at her when I talk. You stare at that boy all the time and you say you don't like him. You tell your blonde friend he's gross and yet you continue to stare. That makes sense now doesn't it?" Temari shot back.

"You weren't talking to her. When she was sitting by me at homeroom yesterday, you stared at her. And I saw the way you looked at her," she sneered.

"So? I ran into her that morning and I was checking if she was the girl I ran into," Temari lied; she didn't have much trouble pointing out the Hyuuga from other girls.

"Hinata doesn't look like anyone else in this school. Stop lying," she replied.

"Whatever," Temari murmured watching as their teacher started writing on the board. She was silent for a few moments, "So, why _do_ you stare at the boy?" she asked still looking forward.

"I'm not going to lie, I suppose," she sighed, "I don't know how not to. He's absolutely... gorgeous," she smiled.

Temari snickered, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and about you and Hinata?"

Temari looked at Ino and grinned slightly, "She's pretty, and she has beautiful eyes... hard not to look at them. I don't think anyone could resist those eyes." Ino's eyes were light blue somewhat like Hinata's shiny lavender ones.

Ino smiled, "I find myself looking at her cousin sometimes. The Hyuugas _do_ have nice eyes. But of course, Neji is with Tenten, so... I'm stuck alone," she put her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"What about Kiba? I think you two would go well together," Temari reasoned.

"I only wish," Ino replied, "We have sort of a... _thing_. He insults me, I insult him... goes on like that."

"What if he likes you? Maybe he likes you and that's his way of showing it. Guys are strange," Temari traced an invisible figure on her desk.

"It can't happen. The closest I'm going to get to a boyfriend, is Deidara. I swear," she grumbled.

"I bet you could get him. Why do you think you can't?"

"... For one, he totally hates me," She sighed, "Enough about me and Kiba. You and Hinata, spill."

Temari didn't exactly know how to respond. She knew she liked Hinata, but no one knew she was lesbian. She didn't know what would happen if people knew about her and found out about Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto were a different story because they seemed to be made for each other. "She's pretty. Neither any guy nor girl could _not_ look at her," she said quietly.

Ino shook her head, "I haven't really looked at her. I don't usually notice her, no offense to you," Ino replied, "I mean..." She dropped her voice a little, "I have looked at girls. But... not Hinata."

"Well..." Temari was struggling for something to say, "I guess she just caught my eye. She's really nice... and... I don't really know..."

"That's why Sakura Haruno and I aren't friends anymore," she noted, "I... **hit** on her... and she hasn't let it go. But yes, I agree, Hinata is nice. I understand why you picked her."

"Picked her for what?" Temari asked defensively. She quickly realized what she had said and tried to change the subject, "Sakura's a bitch. How could you hit on _her_?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "It's obvious you like her, and picked her as in, picking who you like. And I understand that Sakura isn't the nicest now. I thought she'd at least understand... Not... _abandon_ me. She was nice back then."

'Stupid pink haired wench,' Temari thought to herself, being careful not to say it out loud incase she offended Ino, "Okay... so maybe I do like her... but she **can't** know okay? We'll keep each others secrets right?" she whispered.

Ino nodded immediately, "You can't tell Kiba I like him. It would suck, if he knew," she replied, "I promise not to tell her." Temari nodded and looked back up and the white board to see their assignment for the next class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba walked into class, and immediately tried falling asleep before noticing the Hyuuga heiress next to him, "Hi, Hinata. Haven't seen you in awhile, huh?"

Hinata jumped slightly. Kiba had woken her from her daydream. She nodded, "Yes..." she kept her eyes on her desk.

Kiba looked at her, "How do you like school so far?"

"It's okay... h-how about you?" Hinata stuttered. She bit her lip absent mindedly.

"It's decent. I have to sit by Ino, in homeroom. She talks a lot," he smirked.

"Yes... I guess... she's very nice though," Hinata pinched her two fingers together.

"Heh. Guess I didn't see that part of her. Have you made any new friends this year?"

Hinata's cheeks turned a pale- pink shade, "A few..." she said softly.

"Oh. What are their names?"

"Sasuke... Naruto... and... T-Temari..." Hinata looked at the wall beside her.

"Temari... is that the blonde girl you sit by in homeroom?" Hinata nodded solemnly. "So... dating yet Hinata?" He stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Oh no! Of course not Kiba- kun! What about you?" her voice was high pitched and light.

"Not yet," he smirked, "not that I would. How about you, are you even looking?"

"No… not really... it's not expected. Certainly you've found someone you want to right Kiba- kun?"

"Hm... no, I don't seem to be that interested actually."

Hinata looked over onto Kiba's desk in slight curiosity, "Why not?"

"Heh, I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to approach me," he said truthfully, "Do you have someone you have your eye on?"

"I don't know... I just met them... kind of..."

"Hm. Really?" he smirked.

Hinata tried to evade the subject, "Are you looking for anyone at all?"

"No Hinata," he shook his head, "now... stop changing the subject. Who is the person?"

"Um... it's... umm..." Hinata knew she could trust Kiba. Although not everyone knew her she had a few people who had been there for a long time, "It's... Tem... Temari- ch- chan..." she stuttered as softly as she could and hope that maybe Kiba didn't hear her.

Kiba looked at her, his smile slightly turning up, "Really?"

Hinata nodded shyly letting a light blush take over the bridge of her nose and cheeks, "I-I think so..."

"So, planning on telling Temari you like her anytime soon?" he whispered.

"No... I don't think I could... How come you don't want to date? I think you and Ino… would make a good couple."

"Oh, right. She's the man in the couple," he winked at her, "and she's _taller_ then me. How dumb does that look? And… we kinda cancel each other out. We both talk too much."

"Talking is good in a relationship isn't it? And… well... keep Akamaru on your head when you walk by her and… well, you'll be taller than her; if not... then people won't notice. They'll want to watch your dog," Hinata tried to convince the boy.

Kiba scoffed, "Like she'd say yeah anyhow. She has that Deidara kid, doesn't she?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, they're just friends. They look far too much alike anyway... Ino- chan probably wouldn't like that..."

"Heh, how do you know all of this stuff?" Kiba asked, "If you ask me, they look like they're dating."

Hinata shrugged. It did seem like they were dating. Hinata knew that since Sakura stopped hanging out with Ino, Ino and Deidara were close, "It does... but they're just really good friends..."

Kiba's eyebrows raised, "Eh. That makes sense," then he sighed, "but she probably has lots of people ask her out."

"Not really. Everyone seems to think those two are dating... they don't like asking... to stay out of their business."

"How do you know all of this stuff, seriously? Do you like... stalk them?" he joked.

Hinata smiled a small smile. In a way, she did stalk people. True, she did not hide in bushes and follow people home, but not being noticed came in handy sometimes. She listened in on conversations during study hall or other classes where there was free time.

Kiba grinned, "I guess class is over in a few minutes... Y'know... There _is_ my bonfire I'm having tomorrow. If you invite Temari, I'll invite Ino. Deal?"

Hinata nodded, "Okay..." she said quietly gathering all of her belongings and putting them on top of her desk.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for sure, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there, I hope to see Ino there also," she whispered.

"And I would like to see Temari."

"I will try and get Temari there... Oh, what time are you planning on starting it?"

He grinned, "About 9. See you later." He left for lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino soon left for lunch also, "Bye, Temari."

Hinata went to look for Temari.

"Hinata!" Temari's voice rang throughout the halls. Hinata looked up at a smiling Temari who was gesturing her over to her locker, "Hey, how were your classes?"

Hinata smiled, "T-They were good, Temari-kun... a- and yours?"

"Interesting today actually," Temari said watching Hinata as she slammed her locker shut and started walking towards the cafeteria.

Hinata followed Temari quietly, "T-Tell me about it... P... Please?"

Temari waved her hand slightly to the side, "Ah, it was nothing really. I just got to get to know that Ino chick a little bit."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Really? K-Kiba- kun and I about her."

"Hm," Temari said, _'Maybe he does like her_,' "What did he say about her?" Temari asked as they entered the cafeteria.

Hinata tapped her chin, "I-I think he said something about asking her to is bonfire tomorrow."

"Oh really? Did he say when?"

She looked around gazing at the table they sat at, watching as the two shonen flirted openly, "About 9 o' clock," she stated.

"Tomorrow... Saturday. Hm… did he ask you to go?" Temari asked as they stood in the lunch line.

"Yes… actually… Temari- ch-chan… he wanted to know if you would come too. Would you?" Hinata asked nervously, her fingers fidgeting from her own touch.

"He did huh? Alright then I guess I'll be there. I've got nothing better to go tomorrow."

She smiled, relieved that Temari didn't refuse.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hinata and Temari sat down at their table at lunch across from Naruto and Sasuke. Temari picked up her fork and started stabbing at some pineapple on her tray while Hinata took a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of her paper lunch bag.

"I guess Kiba's having a bonfire tomorrow at 9," Temari said putting her fork down and reached for her milk carton. The boys said nothing, "Maybe I could see if you guys could come," she held the carton to her mouth waiting for a reply.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Temari was beginning to wonder if they were talking with their eyes for how long they were staring at each other. Finally Sasuke looked up at Temari and shook his head, "Nah, that's okay."

The blonde took a sip from the carton still attached to her mouth, "Oh? How come?" she asked putting her milk down and popping a red grape in her mouth. (A/N: I think the grapes are purple but proper terms are red; besides, red is my favorite colour )

"Teme and I were actually planning on hanging out tonight," Sasuke replied ripping a chunk off of his bread stick and shoving it into his mouth.

"Seme Sasu- kun, seme," Naruto chimed grinning vaguely. Sasuke smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"Since when? You both said this morning it was going to be another boring weekend," Temari was feeling a slight bit uneasy. Going to a bonfire with her crush as the only person she knew didn't sound awfully pleasant to her.

"Since before you two sat down at the table. Otherwise it would've been a boring weekend," Naruto said.

Temari sighed and nibbled at her stiff breadstick.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari went up to dump their trays after about five minutes of silence. "So what're you going to do with Hinata at the bonfire?" Naruto asked linking pinkies with Sasuke as the three walked slowly back to the table.

"I don't know. That's why I wanted you guys to come," she said irritably.

Sasuke snickered, "Heh, we have plans so you have fun."

Right before the three sat down again the bell rang.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Finally it was study hall, thankfully, their last class.

Something flickered in the corner of Hinata's eye. She looked down to see a small folded piece of paper. The Hyuuga unfolded the scrap paper silently and read it:

_Maybe I could come over to your house tomorrow before we go._

_-Tem_

Hinata took her red pen and wrote down:

_Sure, what time would you like to come over?_

She slid the paper across her desk and onto the blonde girl's. She received a quick reply moments after:

_What about quarter after 8? Could you write down your address?_

Temari's handwriting was merely sloppy scribbles, 'Just like Neji's,' she thought. She smiled and wrote down her address passing the paper back.

Hinata finished all of her homework and gathered her books on the top of her desk waiting quietly for the bell to ring. She glanced over at Temari. The blonde had a pencil in her hand and a notebook in her lap. She was leaning over the notebook shading in a rose. Hinata watched in fascination at the perfection of her work.

The bell rang, interrupting her as Temari closed her notebook. She looked up at Hinata and smiled as she hugged her books to her chest.

"That was really a good drawing Temari- chan," Hinata said standing up, gathering her books, and following Temari out of the room to their lockers.

"Oh thanks, you want it? I can make another one for myself later," Temari offered yanking her locker open, and putting her books in her book bag in a sloppy fashion.

"Are you sure Temari- chan?" the blonde nodded taking the picture out and handing it to the lavender eyes girl, "Thank you..." Hinata stared at the beautiful picture, taking note on how detailed it was. She placed the paper in one of her books to keep it straight and slung her bag over her shoulder, shutting her locker.

Temari waved at Hinata, "Bye Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Temari- chan!" The two girls walked opposite directions down the hall and left for home.

"So Sasuke- kun, what do you think we should do tomorrow night?" Naruto asked. He had his backpack over his shoulder hanging onto it from his collar bone while his other hand was jammed in his pocket leaving his thumb out astray from the rest of his fingers. His light blue pants had a hole in one knee and he was wearing a tight blood red muscle shirt that showed off his abdominal muscles teasingly to Sasuke.

Sasuke, wearing tight dark blue pants and a black T- shirt was quiet for a moment as he thought. Then he replied, "Maybe I could come over and we could watch a movie or something."

Naruto tapped his exposed thumb on his pant pocket, "That sounds good. What time you want to come over?" He slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist.

"How about 8:30?"

Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke on the cheek in agreement. Sasuke halted and pulled Naruto into a kiss by his waist and neck. He slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and fought furiously for dominance. Naruto's tongue joined in the duel with much enthusiasm as he caressed his boyfriend's tongue. Just like all of the kisses before this, Sasuke lost.

When their lips broke apart Naruto beamed at Sasuke, "Sorry Sasu- kun, I'm seme." Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. The blonde boy stepped against Sasuke and ran his fingers gently down his boyfriend's spine, in turn making Sasuke cringe from the strange but pleasant feeling, looking into the blonde's gentle eyes. He broke out into a smile by accident and the two continued walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Almost Easy

**Okay... so i still took longer than i'd wanted but, hey, it's a long chapter! Please don't be angry. Thanks to all who've reviewed and favorited. I appreciate it and it makes me very happy. I hope everyone still enjoys everything that's going on although i gotta say... i think this chapter is quite boring. But don't take my word for it. Enjoy!!!**

Temari walked as slow as she could. She's left her house early in order to escape Gaara and Kankuro's dispute of what to watch on TV. Gaara wanted to watch Final Destination and Kankuro wanted to watch X-Play. Temari had just slammed the door when Kankuro stood up on the couch to escape the rage of his brother who was approaching him very slowly but threateningly. He was just about to throw the remote at Gaara. Temari memorized the terrified look on her brother's face and chuckled softly, 'Like a little girl trying to escape a mouse,' she thought humorously.

She walked down the quiet street with her hands shoved in her sweater pockets. It was almost dark out; the sun was setting. She looked over towards the horizon and smiled, 'By the time Hinata and I get to Kiba's it'll be dark. Good,' Temari thought to herself, turning down Hinata's street.

The blonde looked at the houses from one side of the street to the next. '811…c'mon, where's 811...' she thought watching the house numbers as they grew closer to Hinata's house number. Suddenly the girl froze and stared in awe at the house of which read the number '811'. It was a giant, white house with two big windows in the front with black curtains hanging on the side. In the front of the house on the large, clean lawn was a flower bed half blocked off by a white fence running around the back and left side.

She walked down the house's sidewalk and stopped hesitantly at the door. Temari waited a few moments before knocking on the door.

There was approximately 20 seconds (A/N: Not that she was counting or anything…) without any sign of living organisms in the house. Temari was going to knock again, but the instant her bicep muscles flinched to move her arm, a boy with long brown hair opened the door. The boy had a tall slim body with muscular arms. He had eyes just like Hinata's. His weren't as gentle as the girl's though. He stood at the doorway looking the blonde up and down waiting for her to say something.

Temari watched in disgust as the older boy's eyes washed over her body repeatedly, 'It's a double take and then show respect you pervert, not all yours to look at,' she thought feeling a bit of anger starting to bubble inside of her.

Making sure to keep her temper in check and show a little bit of courtesy in the unfamiliar house, she ignored him. "Is Hinata here?" she asked in as innocent of a voice that she could muster.

The boy nodded and stepped aside allowing the girl to come in. "She should be down here… momentarily," the boy said, gently shutting the door before sitting down on a tan couch in what looked to be the house's living room. After a few moments of silence, the boy spoke up again, "You can come and sit down, you know. I'll resist the urge to bite you."

Temari forced a grin on her face and, very slowly, crept over to the couch, being careful to sit on the opposite side of the male Hyuuga.

He never took his eyes off of her, watching her slow, hesitant movements. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sabaku no Temari, and yours?" she replied not looking at him once.

The boy smirked, "Hyuuga Neji," he said soothingly, "You have beautiful eyes, Temari."

"My eyes? Oh… uh… thanks… but they're black."

Neji nodded and crawled towards the blonde, inching her head towards him with his fingers so she was looking into his eyes, "Maybe, but they glisten in a beautiful manner." His finger tips left her chin slowly. Temari's heart was beating a little irregularly from fear. She didn't know why she was this afraid. She knew why she was slightly creeped out. The brown haired boy looked to be at least 19 years old. Next to her 15 year old being… she didn't enjoy it. Besides that, she was a lesbian. She wasn't interested in his likings let alone boys in general.

Temari looked away from the boy, crossing her arms in her lap. It wasn't long after silence filled the room that there were sounds of creaking of the stairs, sending the blonde into a state of relief. She brought her attention to the bottom of the staircase, beaming at the black haired girl standing there. Hinata was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a baggy black shirt that red, "The RibBOn on My wRIst says 'Do noT OPeN BefoRE X- mAs". This was a phrase she recognized that resembled the quote, 'The ribbon on my wrist says do not open before Christmas.'

"Oh, Temari- chan, you're here already." She held a light blush on her face that could only be seen in the light part of the room.

Temari smiled again brightly at the shy girl, "Yeah, I was escaping the mighty feud of Gaara and Kankuro."

"Oh, do they fight that often?" she asked looking at the clock. 8:30. If they planned on getting there a little early, they had to leave in about 5 minutes.

"When it's Saturday and they schedule X- Play on at the same time as a horror movie special, then yes." Hinata smiled at this.

"What do your brothers look like?" the dark haired girl asked Temari curiously.

With that, Temari jumped off the couch, away from Hinata's… rather… scary relative, and walked over to the shorter girl, whipping out her wallet photo book.

"This," she pointed to a red- headed slim boy with a 'love' tattoo above his left eye, "is my brother Gaara. He's about a year older than me," she flipped the photo book over to the back picture to reveal a boy with short brown hair, purple face paint, and a black hood covering most of his hair, "this is my 20 year old brother, Kankuro."

"20? Let me see the picture," Neji was curious about the boy and brought his full attention to be captured by Temari's photo as she handed it over. "I'm guessing this is his senior picture?" he asked eyeing the year dated on the bottom.

Temari nodded and turned towards Hinata again, "Well, ready to go?" the shy girl smiled and walked over to the door to retrieve her sneakers.

"Hey, you should introduce me to you brother sometime," Neji said getting up from the couch to turn on the CD player. After a few seconds the song 'The Pot' turned on by _Tool_. He then walked over to the blonde and gave back her picture. She tucked it safely back in the photo book, shoving her wallet in her loose back pants pocket.

"I'll see what he's doing," she responded. The two girls put on their shoes in silence.

"I'll be back at 1 okay Neji- kun?" Hinata told the older boy, starting to open the door. A cool breeze swallowed the two, making them shiver slightly.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be sleeping when you come back so if the door's locked, go sleep somewhere else," he replied walking over to the computer stand in the other corner of the room.

Hinata sighed, "Hai," she muttered and nodded to Temari, signaling her to walk out of the door.

"So, that Neji… what is he to you? He has a different hair color so he can't be your brother, right?" Temari asked after a bit of silent walking.

"He's my cousin. My family thought I was too dumb to keep around so they kicked me out of the house. Despite Neji being an extremely brilliant Hyuuga, he took me in," she replied in her normal tone.

"Dumb? What's their problem anyway?" Temari asked frowning, "They can't say things like that to you."

"They didn't," she said flatly, "I overheard t-their conversation."

"Still…." Temari tried to protest, but found it completely futile.

They were silent until they arrived at Kiba's house. What they were going to do, they had no idea. The girls looked around. There were some people that the two had seen walking down the hall of school. Hinata recognized a few boys, named Shino, Lee, and Sai, along with a few girls such as Ten- Ten, Ino, and a girl she rather disliked, Sakura. They spotted a table not too far away from where they were that had bagged chips, soda, cups, and all kinds of other snacks teenagers were very often heavily addicted to.

Ino approached Hinata and Temari, "Hey, what's up?" Hinata smiled silently.

"Nothing, we actually just got here."

Ino nodded, watching Hinata as she looked down at her feet shifting her light weight on the leg closest to her blonde friend. She smirked, remembering the conversation with Temari the other day. "Hey… Hinata, why don't you go talk to Shino about the music? You have a good taste in music from what I hear." Technically, that was a lie. No one talked about Hinata and Ino hung out with Hinata only a couple of times over the summer after Sakura blew her off in quite a harsh manner.

Hinata nodded and walked over to Shino in a slow but steady pace. When Hinata was out of ear shot, Ino turned to Temari, "So… are you two…?"

Temari shook her head, "No… man, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I've got her here and I don't know what to do. I don't know anyone else here to help get into a conversation besides you," she replied avoiding her will to look at Hinata.

"Well then see what she likes… what she's interested in… what she does in her free time… something like that. You'll probably find something in common and a conversation is bound to start," Ino said glancing at Kiba, who was showing off Akamaru to Shikamaru, apparently quite amused with Akamaru's spiked hair as he stroked it repeatedly.

Temari expressed a heavy sigh, "Maybe… so, has the ice been broken with Kiba yet?"

Ino shook her head, "Nah, I really haven't even tried to talk to him yet."

"Why? There's no way you can be nervous," Temari smirked.

"Heh… I actually am. Both of us are kind of stuck huh?" Ino looked over in Kiba's direction again and continued sliding her gaze over all the bodies after a paused look upon the boy she admired.

A loud bass guitar boomed across the nearly empty field making the fire flicker thoughtfully as Three Days Grace Played:

_I can't escape this hell…_

_So many times I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself!_

Temari smiled listening to the music Hinata chose. She found it funny that someone as sweet and nice and calm as Hinata would play a song like this. As much as the music was catchy, the lyrics explained nothing of the girl. "I'm going to go talk to Hinata okay?"

Ino nodded slowly pulling her head back up before dropping it again, "Alright, I'll be around here…" she flicked her wrist in a circling motion, "somewhere if you need me."

The spiky- haired blonde walked away from the other towards the female Hyuuga. "Nice music, whose is it?" Temari asked Hinata standing by her side. She was close, but not quite touching.

"It's a mixed CD of Shino's. He listens to all kinds of music and I think it's all he does all day besides doing enough work in school to prevent failing," she replied matter- of- factly, eyeing the back of the CD case that held a piece of paper with the song names written on it. "Hmm… I didn't know boys paid attention to Tatu."

Temari cocked her eyebrow curiously, exposing more of her onyx colored eye, "Yeah… uh… they don't," the blonde held out her hand near the CD, "Let me see that." Hinata handed the case over still scrolling down the list of songs. When Temari skimmed down, low behold, the third song was 30 Minutes. "Hm… well, at least he has good taste," she smirked, pointing at KoRn and Godsmack.

Hinata gasped and jumped so suddenly Temari grasped her shoulders, dropping the CD case in alarm. The dark haired girl's eyes were wide as both girls looked down. Temari chuckled when she saw what frightened Hinata so much. Little Akamaru had wandered away from Kiba and into the crowd. She guessed the pup had tried to pounce on her friend's leg. She knelt on her left knee and picked up the CD case while stroking Akamaru's small head lightly.

"I haven't seen you in a while Akamaru. You scared me," Hinata said, also kneeling, but instead of patting the dog, she picked him up. She leaned a bit towards Temari to let her pet the squirming animal, hoping to soothe him. She stroked the pup from his head to mid- back repeatedly. His wiggling ceased a bit after he rearranged himself in the girl's arms.

"This is Kiba's dog ne? I've never seen him before," she said scratching behind the dog's ear, "he's a cute little puppy," she leaned down to him, eye level with is back, stroking him again.

"Hey, you guys enjoying the party?"

Temari looked up to find Ino's crush standing beside Hinata. She eyed the red triangles on his cheeks before watching his hands slide in front of Hinata to pet his dog, "Yeah, it's okay, but… what exactly do we do?" she asked the boy who was reaching out to Hinata to take Akamaru.

"Well you talk to people, I don't know. I'm just here to give kids a place to be free for a while," he shrugged putting Akamaru on his spiky brown hair covered head.

The blonde looked back at Ino, who was sitting alone with a grape soda in her hand. She seemed to be quite entertained playing with her fingers. "She doesn't look like she's having much fun. I think you should show her a good time so she doesn't spread rumors about you or never come to any of your parties again." Temari remembered what Ino had said. Maybe this would get him to pay more attention. After all, she wasn't telling him Ino liked him, so what was the problem?

Kiba peered behind Temari and blinked, trying to bring back when he invited Ino. "Oh yeah…" he murmured, remembering lunch and the humiliation he felt staring back at Ino's living opposite sex clone the other day, "I suppose I could go talk to her for a while. You two have fun now," Kiba said, looking away from Ino and winking at Hinata.

The boy walked away towards Ino, leaving the two to listen to Heart- Shaped Box by Nirvana. Temari shifted uneasily, "So… what's your favorite band? Only one," she asked.

Hinata looked up at the clear, dark sky as if waiting for the stars to twinkle an answer for her, "I think Evanescence. What's yours?" she finally replied. She took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Mudvayne," 'That's over… now a different subject…' she thought, "What's your favorite color?"

"Umm… it's kind of a gray off- white." She chewed on her thumb nail. (A/N: I call the gray off- white 'Heaven White' just so everyone knows)

"Oh that sounds pretty…" 'Something else, come on.'

She continued to find random subjects that kept the two talking for at least 45 minutes more. The rambling was interrupted when they were approached by a pink haired girl.

"Hinata, are you trying to get _another_ girl?" Sakura asked setting a threatening smirk to rest on her pale face.

Hinata stared at the girl with hollow eyes, "Wh… wh-what do you mean… Sakura- chan?" she whispered.

"You know what I mean you lesbian!" Sakura screeched, exposing a face that described the pure disgust that was also revealed through her voice. Hinata couldn't bring herself to say anything back. She could only bring her hands together and squeeze her fingers. "I hear it's pretty disgraceful to be a homo- bitch in the Hyuuga family."

The dark haired girl shook slightly and fought back tears as she looked to the ground. Temari scrunched her brows together at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, you emo sonuva bit-"

"You'd better watch you mouth Sakura. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Temari yelled, stepping in front of Hinata and closer to Sakura.

"Defending your girlfriend Temari?" Sakura snickered.

"I'm defending my best friend. It's something people do to help their friend's. I don't think you'd understand. Not even Kankuro would defend your sorry ass at any point in time during his life."

Sakura snorted loudly, "Your brother loves me more than you think. I wouldn't be surprised if we got our own apartment soon and lived together."

"My brother doesn't love you. The only reason his dumb ass is with you right now is because you walk around dressed like a slut. You couldn't ever feel love in your lifetime."

Sakura didn't bother trying to come up with an insult. She simply 'hmph'ed and turned her back to the blonde, "You'd better watch yourself," she murmured through clenched teeth. The girl walked out of sight. Temari scowled after her before turning back to Hinata. She was sobbing in the palms of her hands. Temari remembered every time someone cried in school, there was always a mob of kids surrounding the person. This wasn't the case. In fact, it was the exact opposite. It was only Temari. Temari suddenly felt her heart melt and eyes burn as she watched her crush. She reached her hand out to Hinata's shoulder and pulled her in slowly and cautiously. When Hinata was close enough Temari wrapped her arms around her securely. She stroked her dark hair and held her tight, "It's okay," she soothed over and over. She rocked side to side slightly before pulling her closer.

It felt so good for her to be able to hold someone and comfort them. She didn't want to let go. She felt like she could've held the tiny girl forever. She knew better though. If anything, Hinata must've been sensitive about being called lesbian. Definitely not a good time to let her affection shine. "I want to leave," the sorrow in her voice hit Temari's heart like a bullet. The blonde nodded and started leading her to Kiba.

Kiba was sitting beside Ino talking his hair straight (A/N: I know, sounds pretty stupid. I'm kicking myself for writing this.)

"Hey Kiba, great party. Hinata and I are heading out though okay?"

The boy looked up at Temari before giving a questioning look at Hinata, who was rubbing her eyes fiercely. "Did something happen, Hinata? What's wrong?"

His reply from the girl was mere breathing with an occasional gasp as she tried to calm herself. Temari frowned and replied for her, "That stupid Sakura bitch called her a lesbian," she said looking around for the pink haired girl as if she was going to hunt her down and beat her, "Man, she pisses me off!" she murmured to herself clenching her fists until her knuckles were dyed a pale white.

Ino got up from her seat and swept her fingers down Hinata's arm, "Are you okay?" she asked tipping the Hyuuga's chin up to look at her.

Hinata blinked out a few more tears and nodded slowly looking into Ino's eyes, admiring how she felt she could sink into the care locked in them. She loved how Ino's long, light hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was perfect pale color. It wasn't too white, nor was it too tan. She didn't act like the stuck up prep she dressed like. Ino pulled lightly at her shoulders to comfort her. Hinata willing fell into her arms. Temari's shoulders sank and she felt empty inside. She couldn't even feel any jealousy at the moment.

Something was wrong. The female Hyuuga knew she still had a small crush on the beautiful girl, but she was feeling something unfamiliar from this. She could feel it wasn't greater affection, and she didn't dislike the girl. The strange feeling trampled over and through her heart until she pulled away from the Yamanaka. "Thank you, Ino- chan…" Hinata whispered. Jealousy let itself through Temari as Ino grinned softly at Hinata. She looked away and let her eyes skip from face to face, pretending to be distracted from the current scene. "Temari- san… are you r- ready to go?" The small voice made Temari cringe as shivers ran down her spine.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Keeping her eyes away from all of the people she passed. Temari made her way of the scattered circles of friends.

When they had left the illuminated field, Hinata could sense Temari's irritation. The tension between them was heavy. Hinata didn't understand if she'd done something wrong to cause her attitude and Temari didn't understand what went on between Ino and her crush.

"T-… Temari-… chan?" Hinata wrapped herself in a hug nervously.

"Hai Hinata?"

"I…" she found words difficult to find as she fought back the temptation to faint and make the situation easier to handle, "Did… did I do something… wrong?"

Temari sighed and fell into a long silence, "No… Hinata. You did not do something wrong."

"T- then what happened?"

"Nani," the blonde said more plainly then asking.

Hinata bit her lip, "You… seem to be… angry."

"No Hinata. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Did… did you want to stay longer?"

"No Hinata. It's okay. I don't want to talk right now," she replied rather roughly, never sparing a look at Hinata. That, of course, is exactly what Hinata wanted. A look. Any look for that matter. She wanted to read what Temari was feeling. She wanted to help.

"…Can I call you… tomorrow?" she instantly regretted what she had said when Temari didn't reply right away.

"I suppose so." She gave the Hyuuga her number which Hinata wrote on her wrist with her famous red pen that had appeared to be in her pocket the whole time. "Hinata," Hinata looked up, "why do you have a pen in your pocket?"

"When you write all of the time, ideas could pop into your head at any time," she replied easily.

Temari couldn't hold in a small chuckle. Hinata looked up at her a bit questioningly. "Oh… you uh… were serious…."

They arrived at Hinata's house not long after. Temari walked Hinata up to her front step to make sure she could get into Neji's house. The female Hyuuga turned the door handle and heard a light click. She let the door swing open and stepped inside, "Did you want a drink before you left?" she offered.

"Nah, I'll make it, thanks anyway Hinata. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Temari- chan." She waved watching her blonde friend walk away before shutting the door.

"You're home early, have too much fun?" Neji smirked behind a book called _Twilight_.

"We were tired. I'm going to bed Neji- kun. Good night," she said climbing up the steps to her room.

She shut the door behind her and flicked on the light. Hinata looked around her room at the scattered posters. They blotched her white wall in a decorative fashion while still giving off the punk- rock notion from the band designs. Her bed had a wood frame to it with a black comforter and pillow covered with white stars and moons; that was placed in the left, back corner of her room. In the back right corner of her room, there was a silver stereo with a shower of CDs. Lined on the wall opposite of her bed was a shelf that held numerous notebooks, pencils, pens, and diaries along with an alarm clock and a reading lamp. Above the shelf, was a picture of a rose shaded black. It was Temari's picture. She turned her light back off after examining her room and walked blind- sighted to her reading lamp to turn that on. From her shelf she took a notebook labeled 'Journal' and a black pen and sat on the middle of her bed leaning her back against the cold wall.

**Don't forget to review! They keep me writing through all of my little mood swings . If you wish to comment on something about how the characters are or the plot or anything feel free too. But please don't flame me. I don't like being burned. It hurts. Thank you!**


	5. Kandyland

**Alright, I've absolutely no excuse for the hold up on this chapter. I thought I had writer's block. I did, it's the truth, but earlier I decided to cut this chapter in half because if was incredibly long. Well... to me it is. I didn't have internet for a long, long time, so if that's any excuse... then, there. There's your fine excuse. I've got nothing worth it. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4.**

**Thank you everyone who has favorited and commented this story! I appreciate you all _so_ much! Thank you! Thank you! You guys give me inspiration to keep writing! Yay! *hugs everyone***

**Enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari opened her eyes groggily and glared at Kankuro who had just pulled off her comforter and snatched her pillow from under her head and tossed them to the other side of the room. Temari glanced over at her alarm clock. "It's quarter to nine, Kankuro. Quarter to nine on a Saturday…" her voice was a bit shaky from just having been woken up but it was still quite firm and threatening.

Kankuro grinned vaguely, half afraid of his sister, "I know," he replied standing his ground.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she asked sharply.

Her brother pushed the phone in front of her face that she'd been completely oblivious to. "You have a phone call."

She took the phone and stared at it, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Kankuro- kun," Kankuro smiled widely looking back at Gaara who was standing in the doorway, "Oh… good morning Temari. Can I talk to you Kankuro- san?"

The two left closing Temari's door and headed for the living room.

"Hello?" Temari watched the door as she climbed out of her bed lazily.

"Good morning, Temari- chan."

"Oh… morning Hinata… is there something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Uh… I guess no reason… it's just… kinda… really early."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just told you I would call you today," Hinata's voice was softer as if she was embarrassed.

"No it's okay. I need to clean up a little bit today anyway so I'm glad I'm up to do it quick."

"Oh, well… Temari- chan?"

"Hai, Hinata- san?"

"Um… well… are you doing anything else today?"

"No, my schedule's over when I'm done cleaning. Why?"

"W- would you… want to hang out today m- maybe? We could invite Sasuke… and Naruto if you want." Hope clung to the shy girl's words. Temari grinned to herself; she could picture Hinata's fingers wrapped up in each other, and the nervousness in her beautiful sparkling lavender eyes.

"I'll call them and see what they're going, but, yeah, I'll go. I'll call you when I'm done cleaning, and we'll see what we're doing okay?"

Hai, Temari- chan," her happy voice resumed, "goodbye."

"Later." They hung up.

Temari dialed Naruto's number. After two rings, Sasuke answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

"He is sleeping. Naruto- kun tried staying up all night and he fell asleep about two hours ago," he sighed.

"Ha, I see. So you guys got any plans for today?"

"Nope, he'd be safe to sleep all day. Why?"

"Hinata- chan and I are planning on hanging out a little later today. We aren't sure what we're doing but I'd appreciate it if you guys would come today," she said picking out a plain dark gray shirt, a navy blue sweater, and a baggy pair of blue jeans and threw them on the bathroom floor across her room.

"Alright, we'll go. I'm going to let my Naru- chan sleep for two more hours though, 'kay?"

"That should be perfect. I'll call you when I know when we're going and we'll meet up somewhere."

"Sounds good."

"Don't rape Naruto now," she teased.

"What, you think I would do that to my Naruto- kun?" There was a sound on the other end of the phone that confirmed Temari's prediction that Naruto was going to be kissed.

"…Am I supposed to answer truthfully?" she joked, folding her blankets neatly on her bed.

"Pfft. See ya, Tem."

"Later, uke." There was a growling noise on the other end of the line before Temari hung up and tossed the phone onto her neat bed and locked herself into the bathroom, starting the water for a shower. After quickly washing her hair with some Ocean shampoo she turned off the hot water and pulled back the shower curtain, watching the steam as it rose to the cool ceiling and blended into thin air. She dried off, got dressed, and walked into the living room.

Just as Temari had expected, the boys were sitting on the couch watching television. What she didn't quite expect was Gaara sitting on Kankuro's lap with his head leaned up against his brother's. Kankuro held Gaara around his middle.

Double take. Temari started picking up the section of the room behind the couch.

Triple take. She moved to the front, finally being noticed by the two. As fast as the brothers could move, Gaara was swept off of Kankuro and his head moved as far away as he could possibly get it without being 'noticed'.

Temari smirked, not looking at her brothers, "Being secretive are we?"

"…We're watching a movie," Gaara replied staring nervously at his sister. His look matched Kankuro's.

"Hai, I see that," she said slowly looking at the two before continuing her cleaning effort, "You moved off of him awful fast don'tcha think?"

"I'm sorry," the voices said in unison. They sounded almost too apologetic to Temari.

"Nani?" she cocked an eye brow at them, "What are you sorry for? D'you think I'm mad?" The boys exchanged glances and Gaara shrugged his shoulders for the two of them, "Okay," she replied putting her index finger to her forehead, sweeping it down to the bridge of her nose and back up while keeping her eyes closed, "I'm your younger sister. Why should you worry about what I think?" she received no reply, "Besides, I think love is available to anyone, from anyone."

"Arigato, Temari- chan," Kankuro said slipping his arm around his little brother's waist and allowed Gaara to rest his head on his shoulder.

Temari smiled and rolled her eyes, "You guys are so dramatic. You treat me like I rule this place. Oh yeah, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and I are planning on going out for a while today. That okay, niisan?" Kankuro nodded his head showing he was distracted by the television again and Temari finished picking up.

When Temari had finished cleaning the living room and the kitchen, she took one more glance at her cuddling brothers and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She collected the phone from her bed and searched for Hinata's number on the caller ID. She dialed the number and listened to the deep tones she heard from her end.

Finally there was an answer, "Gashi, Temari- kun," came a male's voice. (A/N: …Uh… from what I looked up, 'gashi' means greetings… *shrugs*.)

"Er… hey Neji. May I speak with Hinata?"

"Sure hun, let me get her," the end fell silent. Temari felt the fear that came to her the previous night slither back into her system, as most people would also feel if their friend's relatives acted a bit 'over' friendly to them, after just meeting them. She was sent flying into relief's arms when a female voice was spoken.

"Temari- chan?" spoke the familiar shy voice.

"Hey Hinata, any ideas on what's going on today? Naruto and his boyfriend are in."

"Oh, hai… I was thinking a walk and… possibly… a movie?" she sounded hesitant and let her voice drift through the phone almost unheard.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll call the two up and tell them what's going on. We'll meet you over at your house in an hour, okay?"

"Hai, Temari- kun. See you then. Bye," Hinata chimed and hung up the phone.

Temari quickly dialed Naruto's number which was instantly answered by a rather worn sounding Naruto, "Yeah?" he asked. His mouth seemed to be claimed by something Temari was unaware of.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Didja have a rough awakening?"

"Heh, you have no idea. Sasuke- _kun_, I can't fit anymore in my mouth! _No_!" there was a slight pause, "_Please _Sasuke!"

"Uh… Naruto?" Temari knew she wasn't getting the full message. She was pretty sure that the boys had sworn to abstinence for a year or two. She was sure that it hadn't been that long and that they were not being serious. Maybe they were just messing with her.

Naruto groaned, which had Temari siding on her thoughts. "Naruto what's going _on_?" Temari asked, struggling to stay confident with herself.

She could hear Sasuke giggling in the background, "Sasuke's trying to feed me more of his pancakes. I can't eat anymore!" he replied.

"Oh… well, don't you like his cooking?" she tried to push the thought of Naruto and Sasuke having a 'yaoi moment' out of her head but she couldn't prevent blush from filling her tan cheeks. She knew there was a different explanation, although, she had to say, half of her wanted it to be a 'yaoi moment'.

"No, I love Sasu- kun's cooking… I just can't eat anymore. Besides, if I didn't like his cooking I'd starve. I can't cook." In the background, Temari could hear Sasuke talking to Naruto. She didn't know what he was saying but quickly gained knowledge when she heard him say 'Hinata'. "Alright Sasuke- kun. Hey, Tem, do you know what we're doing then?"

"Yeah, get over here a- sap. We're going to be at Hinata's in an hour," she replied.

"An hour?! Temari!" Naruto whined.

"An hour what Naru- chan?" Sasuke asked slyly.

"We gotta get to Hinata's by then. Well… we're stopping by Tem's to pick her up then we're outta there. Do we get any other surprises Temari?" he snarled.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you what we're doing or where we're going. Hurry up and get over here Uzu- chan."

"Oh gawd _sonnuva_ Temari _don't_ call me that!" he shrieked. Temari heard Sasuke question Naruto clearly about what was said. He repeated the nickname and an 'attempted' muffled laugh rang out from the speaker of the phone, obviously being louder than intended. "Sasuke!" his blonde boyfriend whimpered, "Don't laugh Sasu- chan." The laughter ceased… well… was slightly muffled after this. Temari guessed Naruto shoved a sock in his uke's mouth. He was in a rather fowl mood this afternoon.

"Doesn't matter right now. Get- over- here. Ciao." She hung up quickly and brushed her frizzy hair the best she could before sticking it in her usual style of 4 pony-tails in the back. Temari walked back into the living room and plopped down on the brown colored recliner. She attempted to let her attention get lost in the pixels of the television screen, but found the scene that held her brothers in it far more interesting. The sight before her made her smile. A sleeping Gaara, lying across Kankuro's body to rest his head on his brother's shoulder. Kankuro was holding the red head from around the waist while stroking his soft, blood red hair with his other hand.

Watching her brothers cuddle, this was surely something new. That she knew of, each of her brothers had been heavily into girls…. Considering the thought that she had ignored them always being so dramatic, she knew she could've guessed about them. Well… maybe not in love with each other, but at least bi- sexual. 'Oh jeez,' she remembered Kiba's party. Not the decent time when she and Hinata were having a nice friendly conversation, the part when the pink haired witch made Hinata cry. No matter how beautiful the sight before her was and how horrible it would be to disrupt it, she had no choice. "Kankuro," she whispered, hoping not to wake Gaara.

The eldest boy glanced at Temari and waited for Gaara to settle before replying. Being an insomniac like Gaara was, when he did sleep, he slept rather lightly. Temari could've sworn he could have been wakened by the sound of a paper clip being dropped to the floor. "Hai?"

"What about Sakura?"

"What _about_ her?"

"Weren't you two…?"

"Did she tell you we were still together?" Temari nodded. Kankuro sighed and shook his head, "No, we aren't. It's been a long time. What kind of rumors are you listening to around that school anyway?"

"Niisan, that's why they're called rumors."

Kankuro paused, "Exactly, don't listen to them."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever." They sat silently, both rather entertained by the calm pattern of Gaara's breathing. "So, when is Gaara moving into your room?" she snickered at her brother.

"We wouldn't torture you like that, shisuta." Kankuro whispered back, intertwining his finger in his brother's hair gently.

"Who said it would be torture? I like yaoi."

"You like everything too graphic. You would try and sneak in our room to see what we would be doing. Gaara is a very delicate insomniac, and it's better if he would not be more paranoid at night... more than usual." Kankuro's cheeks turned pink and he hissed as Gaara poked at his thigh, "You scared me Gaara- kun."

Gaara chuckled and moved in as close as he could get into his niisan's chest, letting his hand hang off of Kankuro's hip. "I don't like it too graphic, Kankuro- san. It was just a joke. Yaoi is just… undeniably cute."

"She's right Kankuro- kun. Yaoi is cute," Gaara smiled.

"Ah, we have a yaoi fan boy, eh, panda- koi?" Kankuro smiled, raising a brow at his brother.

Before the Sabaku family could continue their… interesting conversation, there was a rather loud knock on their front door. "Wow, they must've ran." Temari said as she got up to retrieve her friends. Gaara scooted off of Kankuro and spaced them a reasonable distance from each other. Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the living room a few moments later. Gaara grinned when he saw their fingers intertwined with one another's. Temari glanced over at her brothers, "Oi, Kankuro, Gaara, they won't care. Promise."

Gaara moved back hesitantly onto Kankuro's lap leaning his head on his niisan's shoulder, finding the arm of the couch amusing as he blushed uncontrollably. Sasuke and Naruto's faces lit up and broke out into smiles, "And when did this come along?" Naruto asked squeezing his boyfriend's fingers gently.

"A couple of weeks ago. Not too long at all," Kankuro replied seeing as his brother was occupying himself by tracing letters on his (Kankuro's) shirt, clearly not paying attention.

The couple nodded, "Well congrats. We're happy for you."

Naruto turned to Temari, "Alright, Tem, you ready to go? We got here as quick as we could so you and your lover could be together as quick as possible. I could still be sleeping," he grumbled irritably, leaning on Sasuke.

"Lover? You and Hinata?" Kankuro asked wrapping his arms around Gaara.

"No, she's not, Kankuro- san. They just like saying that. She doesn't even like me like that," she grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke chuckled briefly as Naruto poked at his side impatiently, "Yes she does Temari. She had a fantasy about you."

"Alright, let's go. Bye guys, have fun!" Temari drug the teens out of the house and glared at the evil smiles that had been placed on her friend's faces. "Fantasy?" They started walking slowly toward the Hyuuga's house.

"Yeah, she told me on the first day of school. She had a dream," he nodded his head; his voice was filled with amusement.

Temari listened for him to continue, but he seemed to insist on keeping quiet. "So… is it supposed to leave me wondering? What'd she say?" she asked rather eagerly.

"Actually, I _was_ planning on it staying secret," he teased giving her a wry smile when her mouth twitched in annoyance. "I'm joking Tem," he laughed and retold Hinata's dream.

"Really, you're not joking?" Sasuke shook his head. Temari slid her fingers through her frizzy bangs staring at pebbles on the sidewalk, "Okay… well… maybe she changed her mind."

"What? How would she… and why would she?" Naruto asked.

"Simply because she could like someone else."

"Nah, I think she's just having a hard time accepting it herself. Maybe she just found out about her gay- ness. Besides, who else could she possibly like?" he suggested.

"I don't know if she's lesbian… or any type of homosexual for that matter. Maybe she just has an obsession for blonde chicks," she retorted harshly.

"Jeez, Tem, you never talk like this. What's got you so tense?"

She couldn't help but glare at a refreshed picture of Ino and Hinata hugging as it ran through her mind. Her facial features didn't change, but her voice reflected her irritated state of mind, "Nothing," she sighed, "just a miserable weekend."

The boys looked at her with puzzled faces, but silently agreed it would be safer to stay off the particular subject.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto released a large yawn and slowed down. "Sasuke, give me a piggy- back ride. I'm tired," he whined closing his eyes slouching forward.

"We're almost there. Come on, I know you can make it. It was your idea to stay up anyway," he rolled his eyes at his blonde boyfriend who had just collapsed on the ground. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto who raised his arms like a child waiting to be picked up. "Stand up," he ordered. Naruto frowned but did as he was told. Before too long Naruto was settled on his boyfriend's back pushing his face in his soft black hair.

"Arigato, Sasuke- kun," he whispered and nibbled at his neck.

"Yeah, bite too hard and I'll drop you." Naruto apologetically kissed Sasuke's neck where he had just bit.

"We're almost there so don't let your legs give out on me alright, Sasuke? I can't carry two people on my back." Sasuke nodded, afraid to say anything to Temari that might anger her worse, even though it was a playful comment.

The trio walked into the Hyuuga territory with Neji's warm welcome and flirtatious stares at Sasuke; stares, of which, Naruto did not quite appreciate. "And how are you three this morning?" Neji asked, now taking his time to check out Naruto (A/N: I'm bored, so I think Neji would be a wonderful obvious 'closet pervert'. You know, the ones who think they're oh- so sneaky and that. Sorry Neji fangirls/ fanboys.)

"We're pretty good, and how about you, Neji?" Temari replied, keeping her tolerance for happiness level steady, while waiting anxiously for Hinata. As jealous as she may've been of Ino, and mad at herself for thinking she could grow to 'trust' Hinata so quickly, she couldn't help but yearn for her crush's beauty. She was thankful to be in the same house as her, in the least.

"I'm feeling fantastic today, hun! Thank you for asking! Absolutely fabulous this morning… don't you think?" (A/N: Heh… yeah, you're all probably extremely confused… but, no worries, he _will_ reveal himself… and I will do my best to make sense of it.)

Temari visibly eye twitched at the cheerfulness in his voice that was trying to brighten her fowl morning, but grew curious when he said 'fabulous' in such a manner as he did. "It certainly must be a bright morning for you, I see," she said a bit uneasily.

Before the conversation could continue, a familiar Hyuuga Hinata skipped gracefully down the stairs from her room and smiled at her three friends. "Good morning. Are you all ready to leave?"

"Hey, Hinata, how come you never take me anywhere to hang out anymore?" Neji pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

She let loose a blank but slightly puzzled stare at her cousin, trying to figure out if he was being serious. "I'm sorry, Neji- kun, would you like to come with us?" she finally asked. Her eyes stayed focused and unblinking at him as she held back her sullen feelings.

"Why would I want to sit with you and your friends all day? That would be so boring! Besides, my schedule is already filled with fanfiction. Try again next time. Now get your gay friends out of here so I can read peacefully," he spat, flapping his wrist at the boys, who, in turn, looked quite amused.

"Wow, how'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

Leaving space to think _carefully_ about his response, he decided on saying, "It's pretty obvious to me. Two girlie looking boys, standing together, close enough to touch. One boy slightly girlier than the other, but only by a _little_ bit. The tight pants gives a bit, also, pretty boy," he raised a brow as Sasuke.

"Hm, you have a good eye," Sasuke slung his arm over Naruto's shoulder, "a good 'gay sighting' eye. Can you see other peoples' gay aspects as well?" he joked, trying to make a better impression than his lover had displayed.

"Nah, so far, I've only had a knack for picking out the prettiest of boys and their lovers. The prettiest boys have magnetic asses that attract my eyes," the Hyuuga commented.

"In that case, Sasuke, when we leave, you'll be _backing_ out." Naruto's cold warning indicated that tension was set between he and the male Hyuuga and they needed to leave.

'So much for a decent first impression. Oh well, they never count,' Temari thought to herself, giving her blonde friend an unimpressed 'I- can't- believe- you- said- that' look. She and Sasuke shared similar thoughts at that moment.

The party of four left with only a farewell from Hinata and a flick of the wrist from Temari. Naruto and the girls walked out the door first, followed by Sasuke, who was marching slowly out the door, backwards, not daring to test his lover. By the time he reached two of the five steps successfully, still proceeding in reverse direction, Naruto hugged him by the waist and swung him off of the steps, carrying him to the sidewalk. After he put Sasuke down, Naruto groaned, leaning his body on his back, "Carry me," he ordered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, kneeling to grab his boyfriend's legs.

Hinata and Temari chuckled as the Uchiha stumbled and swayed in attempt to get the weight of his uncooperative lover in balance. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto snapped at the girls.

"You're in quite the fowl mood, aren't you, my Naru- chan? Maybe this will teach you to listen to your body when it tells you to go to sleep, ne?" Sasuke smirked at the girls and nodded, motioning them to walk.

Naruto grunted in response. "C'mon, love," Sasuke tried to move the lifeless body on his back, "wake up. Be happier. We all like a happy Naru-"

"Ow! Sasuke!" the three stopped, "You made me bite my tongue!" he complained, sticking out his wounded tongue. Sasuke sighed and resumed walking. "Thaathgay," Naruto moaned, "kith it, make it bedder," he managed to say with his tongue still hanging dead off of his bottom lip.

"No."

"Why?!" he asked stubbornly, and his tongue rolled back into his mouth.

"Because, we have someone with who may not be used to that," Sasuke stated.

"She can look away!"

"No."

Naruto growled, laying his head on his lover's shoulder in clear defeat, "Meanie," he mumbled.

"It could be worse, Naruto- kun. I could make you walk."

"Humph," he growled.

"Speaking of Neji, is he gay, Hinata? Or bi, or… anything?" Temari interjected retorts between the two and changed the subject. Since Temari arrived at Konoha High, a new world of gays and lesbians seemed to be opening up to her. She enjoyed the fact that she was no longer alone, and she had friends to accompany her in her uniqueness as if it didn't matter to anyone else.

Hinata grinned slightly, "He seems to act like it, doesn't he? No, he's not, that anyone can prove anyway. That's why he is so respected among the Hyuugas."

"Having to live with your cousin, when your parents are still alive, I assume, that isn't exactly showing respect to you. That's not showing that they care either. Nothing against your family, that is," Temari commented, ruffling one of her four ponytails.

"Yes, my parents are still alive. They take care of my sister, Hanabi," her voice trailed off. In attempt to avoid current subjects that may've come, she turned to the boys and added, "Oh yes, Naruto, she used to admire you until she found out you're… orientation," she said to the dead weight on Sasuke's back before turning forward again. Naruto mumbled something that was too quiet for the girls to hear, but made Sasuke laugh out loud.

"Why does she get to live with your parents when you don't?"

Hinata shrugged, "I'm just not a great treasure in the family," she kept her eyes low to the ground as she spoke. Her voice had lowered compared to the volume it was at the beginning of the conversation.

"I'm missing the main point, here. Why are you not as good as everyone else in your family? You're a smart and beautiful girl; if you aren't _above_ the average girl, than you _are_ average, compared to the rest of us. Why are you any different to them?" the blonde's temper was starting to kick in already. She didn't dare think about what it would be like if she had to deal with the same life- style as Hinata. She knew she would've lost her sanity long before. She was sick of hearing these words come from the timid girl's mouth. Was this all she was left to think about?

Hinata's cheeks were shaded a fine light pink at her friend's comment, but she kept her small lips pursed.

"Is there something so horribly abnormal about you that they can't live with? Is it a matter of religion or…?" Temari pressed on. A normal friend would wait until the trust between themselves and the other was strong enough, and the other could tell them everything freely, without hesitation. To Temari, though, that didn't sound like a friend. That sounded stranger. It sounded more like a psychiatrist's key to 'mental stabilization'. Friendship could be faked far too easily, so why not be told before? It wouldn't quite make a difference in a fake friendship. And besides, it was possible secrets could be something that pulled them closer together.

"It's really nothing, Temari- san." Her voice continued to shrink gradually.

"Hinata, obviously, it is something. They didn't keep you with them because of what I see before me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with what I'm seeing."

The shy girl remained completely silent.

"Hinata- san, please tell me what it is. I won't tell anyone, after all. Who exactly would… _could_ I tell?" A normal person would've walked away by now. Before now, more than likely. Temari was going by Hinata's reaction to each comment, afraid she was going to go too far. Hinata didn't seem to mind the comments at all, except for the fact that she was expected to reply.

"Tem, just back off for a little bit. She'll tell you when she wants to. What's gotten into you today? You're normally never like this," Sasuke interrupted, picking up his pace so he was directly behind the girls.

Temari sighed in defeat, figuring she'd gotten enough information for that day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the night was full of laughs for the entire group. Sasuke had a splendid time dragging his lover everywhere the girls wished to go. He didn't seem to mind the carrying of the blonde, but the occasional snoring did earn him strange looks- looks as if the gayness of the two wasn't obvious- which he did not fully appreciate, but he walked on, simply smiling politely at interested faces. He was glad to think that open mindedness of the town seemed to have been getting better over the years. Since the overthrowing of the higher class years ago, things had started becoming more peaceful for everyone in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The rest of chapter 4 will, hopefully, be coming soon. I hope you all enjoyed this half. Please, comment, critique, that stuff. I love dancing through flames, so if you wish- start the fire!**


End file.
